custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dhettragonian
History Dhettragonians were first sighted just before the end of the first Nebula War. They were the most recently created immortal species, made by the "All Father" to keep the peace between the mortal realms. The initial planet on which the species lived was Dhettmorah, and their society was ran by a council of leading Dhettragonian representatives. A few ages later, the species diversified and became widespread; evolving into many different variations. A rebellion was sparked by the group known as the Dominion; a group of Dhettragonians fed by racism towards mortals (similar to the human Nazis). They executed the council, and took over as the Dhettragonian Empire. A war raged for 1000 years between the Dhettragonians and the mortals; it ended when Fhyavah and the other first Dragonslayers defeated Rhaptuuresk and sealed his soul away. Since then, contact with Dhettragonians is rare, but often fatal. Physiology The origin of the species Dhettragon (singular of Dhettragonian) is rather unique. They were, in fact, designed specifically by the All Father (different from the first creator, or Tyrahnuus as he is known by most immortals species) to be "peace keepers" within the mortal realms. Their traits are mostly reptilian (in example, their scaly exposed skin, and split lower jaw) while at the same time they are also bipedal. They are strictly designed for ideal combat conditioning. Their incredibly (supposedly indestructible, though this is debatable amongst immortals) strong skeletal structures, combined with the fact that large segments of their bodies are covered with an armor-like exoskeleton causes their bodies to have an astounding lack of weak points (though females have slightly less exoskeletal protection than males, mainly in the ribcage). All Dhettragonians have six fingers (three on each hand) and four toes (two on each foot), though some minute mutations of extra digits have been recorded; both their feet and hands contain retractable claws, which is uncommon amongst other reptilians. Their tails, though armored, are prehensile, though this is more prominent in some types than others. Their eyes are similar to those of humans, though they are only two part eyes; one segment being black, the other, through which images are seen, tends to be large and glows of the specific Dhettragonian's eye color. Their eye colors are diverse, collectively encompassing most colors of light. The color patterns on their skin can vary greatly, but their exoskeletons, as well as claws and teeth, are always black naturally. Their tongues are a strange mix of a serpent tongue and a tentacle; it is forked on the end, and has a number of suction cups similar to an octopus. Despite common misconception, Dhettragonians do in fact not breathe through nostrils nor their mouths; instead, a set of gills on either side of their necks filters oxygen out of water and air, making them amphibious. A little known thing about Dhettragonians is their unique way of "singing". Slightly similar to whales, occasionally the sound of a Dhettragon bellowing out a song can be heard near its den, either in the early morning or late evening. Abilities Dhettragonians are quite magically inclined; meaning that they have an aptitude toward magic unsurpassed by other beings. Their ability to master magic related skills (such as enchanting, summoning, and casting) in miniscule amounts of time, whereas other species would take years to master the same skills, makes them a formidable magical force. A unique power exclusive to Dhettragonians is the ability to "breathe" arcane energy in multiple forms (most thought of examples being fire, poison, etc.). Another power unique to Dhettragonians is the ability to conjure energy in a crystalline form, which is commonly called dragonrune; this material is stronger than any known metal or gem, and is use often for the blades of weapons and for storing soul essences. As for physical strength; though their incredible weight (averaging between one and three tons) causes them to have reduced agility, their sheer raw strength is nonetheless insurmountable. Similar to some insects, they can carry as well as throw objects far heavier than even they are (this sparks the common trend of males wielding weapons that normally would be two handed, with only one). Lastly, Dhettragonians are the only species that can shape shift into what the call a Colossus. The Colossus is a massive bestial version of the Dhettragonian; this is the form most commonly spoken of in the myths and legends of species which have only had rare encounters with the Dhettragonians. Variations There are several types of Dhettragonians. Like other species, the have adapted to their chosen environments via evolution; however, their basic traits and abilities are almost entirely the same. Archaic This is the common term for the "original" Dhettragonian form (meaning pre-evolutionary). Their heads look more serpentine than others, and they sport large talon-like spikes on their backs which vaguely resemble undeveloped wings. Males have horned crests atop their heads, somewhat resembling some sort of crown; whereas females have smaller horns and a hood much like that of a cobra. There is only speculation as to the Colossus form taken by the Archaic Dhettragonians, as many different forms can be accounted for in legends. Wyvern The most recently developed variation of the Dhettragonian species. Collectively, they bear multicolored feathers at varying portions of their bodies (such as around the collarbone and the tip of the tail). Males have an aerodynamically designed heads, similar to that of an archaeopteryx, and a feathered mane. Females have a head shape similar to the Archaic subspecies, but the features are more sharpened whereas other female varieties have rounded skulls. Their Colossus form is the only type with feathers instead of skin wings, and only has four limbs; two wings and two legs, along with an extended neck, this makes them ideal for flight combat. Leviathan The water affiliated subspecies of Dhettragonians. Unlike other subspecies, the color patterns of their skin seem to mostly revolve around shades of blue and green, whereas there is much more variety in other types. Their fingers and toes are webbed, and their tails extended and finned, making them ideal for maneuvering underwater. Males facial features resemble sharks (snout pointed upward, lower jaw smaller than upper) and a shield-like crest on the back of their heads similar to a triceratops. Females have a large number of fins on their heads, somewhat like a beta fish (when wet and out of the water, it looks similar to seaweed or hair, causing them to be occasionally mistaken as some sort of mermaid), there fins have varying color patters and designs. Both sexes have large fins on their backs like a sailfish. Their Colossus form is large and serpentine, with their limbs replaced with fins; they also can fly through the air and slither through the water at breakneck speeds without need of wings. Naga The arctic variety of Dhettragonian. They are the only subspecies which has fur, covering most unarmored segments of their bodies. Their skin is multicolored like other varieties of Dhettragonians, however this is mostly masked by their tufts of fur. Males skull structures are similar to alligators, though with much shorter snouts; their heads occasionally bear curved branching horns. The females have small spikes protruding from where other species would normally have nostrils, and they have tendrils protruding from the backs of their heads; these are naturally covered with fur and resemble the tails of mammals. All Naga fur is white with black markings; these vary, and are normally similar to multiple varieties of large cats (for example; tigers, cheetahs, ocelots, and leopards). Their tails are often quite furry, looking more like the tails of cats rather than reptiles. Their Colossus form is similar to that of the Leviathan subspecies; their bodies are elongated and serpentine, however they have small limbs instead of fins. Just like their aquatic counterparts, they can fly through the air without requiring wings. Virynodra The forest or jungle associated subspecies. Their skins has a camouflage-like pattern to it, but their color variations are unrestricted. Their tails are reasonably longer than most other subspecies, and are less armored; this adds to their prehensile nature, which is used to traverse through treetops. Males have a crest that extends from the tip of their snout upward, then arcs at a point curving down to the middle of their skull and occasionally small spikes jutting from where their ears would be expected to be. Females has a dorsal fin-like crest jutting from their forehead to the back of their skull, and medium length tendrils that mimic hair. Their Colossus form is similar to the Wyvern, but lacks feathers, and has both arms as well as legs. It is far less common (an already rare sight) for Virynodra to transform into Colossi due to the small spaced nature of their environment. Aeriduun The desert or canyon subspecies of Dhettragon. Their armor, in general, is larger than average and plated in segments to allow for maneuverability. Their skin varies in color, but unlike other subspecies their exoskeletons naturally have tan or brown camouflage markings. They also on average have larger finger and toes than other subspecies, this gives them the ability to dig through sand and rock with ease. The males tend to partially resemble turtles, having similarly shaped heads and a shell-like structure on their backs. The females have long tendrils that are far longer than other similar varieties, and small horns in a line from the middle of their skull to the back, and small armored plates down their spines. Their Colossus form is unique in that, like in their normal form, they cannot fly. Their bodies are shelled (though their stomachs are exposed), but similar to the Virynodra in length; they also have club-like tails, which can shatter metal with one swipe. Shaedrak The least commonly seen subspecies. Speculation has often lead to the conclusion that this is a cross breed between Dhettragonians and Demons, but this in fact is not the case. Shaedrak are a very different subspecies. They are, on average, the largest subspecies of Dhettragonian. Their exoskeleton and endoskeleton are the color of bones (a faded white) whereas all other subspecies have black, and their skin is always black with minor patterns of other colors. Their natural armor is much more skeletal in nature, appearing to be plates of bones almost as if from other creatures; their heads appear to be skulls (this has earned them the occasional nickname of "phantom dragons". Males have a head similar to that of the Naga, but with many spikes protruding out the back of their skull They also have curved horns that point forward; and unlike all other Dhettragonian subspecies, they have legitimate wings on their backs in their standard form. The females have hoods like the Archaic subspecies, and skeletal fin-crests slightly resembling female Leviathan. On their backs they tend to have prehensile tentacles (which tend to be nearly unarmored) with claws on the ends. The Shaedrak are the only subspecies that can naturally be born with the hydra mutation unaided (in other subspecies, the hydra mutation is only possible by chance through inbreeding). Their Colossus forms have never been seen by a mortal who's account has made it onto record. They are rumored to be constantly surrounded by a black aura cloud reflective of their home environment. Culture Dhettragonians, though more widely separated than initially, always have a similar culture. Social Males tend to wear kilts, and have no chest covering. Whereas females wear two piece robes, with a tapestry-like skirt. The Dhettragonians hold seasonal harvest festivals in the populated areas of their cities; most varieties of citizens partake in some sort of agricultural practice, excluding the warrior factions. Armor-wise, male warriors wear armored kilts along with gauntlets and boots with the occasional helmet; as a symbol of pride, males are always bare-chested. Females wear armored leggings and chest plates; otherwise their armor is almost identical to males. All Dhettragonian armor is crafted from Onyx, a metal that is alchemically created from stone; commonly the blades of weapons are dragonrune. Their warrior ranks are divided into tiers, usually marked on their armor by engraved metals (metals similar to bronze, silver, and gold; in order from lowest to highest). From a young age, Dhettragonians are trained in combat, as well as knowledge of their culture. there is no Dhettragonian religion, they merely go off of what is known tot heir kind (realism, considering their continual contact with other immortals and initially the All Father). Originally the Dhettragonian government was overseen by a high council, but since the takeover lead by Rhaptuuresk, the new Dhettragonian Empire is a monarchy with Rhaptuuresk at its head. Heretics/Outcasts When a Dhettragonian commits a crime, for which the punishment is exile, their skull is bleached white; this process cannot be reversed, marking them forever as a traitor. Heretics have similar warriors to the Empire, but they focus more on technology rather than sticking to the rather medieval weaponry and armor of standard Dhettragonians. Unlike the other parts of Dhettragonian culture, they tend not to share the racist tendencies towards mortals. Myths and Legends Dhettragonians are a staple in the mythology of many mortal cultures. Their mention varies from exact truth, to mere speculation. Rumors are often spread about ancient weapons and armor, abandoned by Dhettragonians; these will almost always surpass any mortal weapon, and can be wielded with ease. The stereotype of a dragon hoarding treasure was actually a political joke at first; one created by Dhettragonians who opposed the council, calling them greedy beaurocrats with a love only of profit. The Colossus form of Dhettragonians is most commonly talked about in myth and legend by species with little to no contact with them, as it is in their eyes the most memorable if not the only form ever witnessed. Category:User:Rashzakea